Piercing, Icy Blue Eyes
by iloveluke1222
Summary: Just a little vignette about what the stormtroopers were thinking when Luke Skywalker got on the turbolift after his little talk with Vader.


**I do not own Star Wars, we all know who it does belong to.**

**Here's just a little viggie…**

_Piercing, Icy Blue Eyes_

He walked down from the shuttle, faster than normal, with his cape billowing behind him. There hadn't been a report of a captured rebel, so how did he know about it? TK-162 was terrified as Lord Darth Vader stalked over to where he and TK-295 stood. "Follow me." He ordered.

They stepped onto a turbolift that took them down to a bridge. The doors opened, and Vader stepped onto the dais. The AT-AT's door on the other side opened to reveal an Imperial Officer, more storm troopers, and a Rebel.

"This is the rebel that surrendered to us." The Officer started. "Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and request permission to conduct a further search of the area." He handed an item to Vader. "He was armed only with this."

"Good work, Commander. Leave us, conduct your search, and bring his companions to me." The officer nodded and left. TK-126 took that as his cue, shut the turbolift door, and remained where he was. He could hear the muffled sound of talking through the too-thin door separating him and the Dark Lord.

He could only imagine what Darth Vader could be talking about with that rebel. Unless…unless that rebel was the infamous Luke Skywalker. Yeah, he could remember how Vader had become obsessed with finding him for the past year or two. But why?

Just then the turbolift door slid open revealing a stunned Luke Skywalker looking up at Vader.

Luke cast a brief glance in their direction, but his eyes slid back as Vader started to speak again. "The Emperor will show you the _true_ nature of the force. _He_ is your master now."

The boy nodded. There was a short pause, but TK-126 could tell that for Vader, that pause lasted forever. The boy finally found his voice. "Then my father is _truly_ dead." He then turned, and TK-126 and TK-295 followed.

Vader watched the boy until he stepped onto the lift. They locked gazes until the door slid shut. In his whole life, TK-126 hadn't seen anyone ever say something that horrible to Vader and not be afraid of him. TK-126 thought this kid had it all, that was until the door slid shut and Skywalker sighed, his head held in defeat. Skywalker shook his head.

What did he mean by 'his father was truly dead'? Didn't his father already die? And why did Vader and Palpatine, for that matter, want him so badly? To TK-126, all Skywalker looked like was a truly defeated _child_. He couldn't have been twenty-five! And he was taking on Vader and Palpatine? TK-126 shook his head. He would have a better chance of killing both of them then this, this boy.

Skywalker sighed, and turned to face the Storm trooper. "Could you please keep your thoughts to yourself?" TK-126 immediately felt a set of piercing, icy blue eyes locked on his. And he immediately knew why this kid was valuable. Skywalker turned back around.

Everything fell into place. This kid was powerful. More powerful than Palpatine and Vader put together. Now he knew what emotion he could see running through Vader's mind as he walked off the shuttle.

Fear.

TK-126 almost felt like laughing. He had to be psyching himself out. Vader afraid? Yeah, right.

"You'd be surprised at a lot of the things he's done." Skywalker muttered as he walked out of the turbolift. TK-126 had been so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the doors opened. He followed a smiling Skywalker onto the shuttle.

**Yeah, I know it's a pretty blunt ending. But, I just want to say that this fanfiction has started me back on Star Wars. I have so much going on, and I have different fandoms that I love, and I strayed away from Star Wars. A couple nights ago, I was watching Episode 4 on TV and immediately fell back in love with it. So, when I was watching this scene in episode six, I had this idea, and here I am again. So, I hope you've enjoyed this…**


End file.
